Ideal
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: It was a chance meeting during one of the busiest days in the year. "Dumped" by Stark with very specific instructions, Steve Rogers finds himself out of his element... and yet a little delighted when he runs into a particular woman. Kagome Higurashi, ally... and maybe... CAPTAIN AMERICA/STEVE X KAGOME HIGURASHI. AVENGERS X INUYASHA. RATING TO CHANGE. PROBABLE TWO SHOT. REVISED
1. Chapter 1

_First off Ideal has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Ideal._

_I do hope that is clear enough. Ideal and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another._

_-.-_

_It's a challenge fic. I wasn't going to do the Captain but couldn't resist seeing as I have already done:_

_**Desire** - Tony Stark / Iron Man x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic [her "codename"]_

_**Mystical** - Thor / God of Thunder x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic _

_****__**Break** - __Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic _

_**Frozen** - Loki / God of Trickery [and Change] x Kagome Higurashi / Mystic_

-.-

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

"You busy, Cap?"

A simple sentence... three single words... and one of the most dreaded things Captain America has ever heard in his entire... elongated... life. But then maybe it was because Anthony "Tony" Stark happened to be grinning at him like the cat that ate the canary when the billionaire insisted that he had to accompany the brunette on some trip. He was **_fine_** in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters thank you very much and for all the effect his protests had Steve figured he might as well quite try talking to the wall as Banner put it with respect to the inventor known as Iron Man.

Which was exactly how he happened to find himself in the heart of New York City, ditched in Manhattan Mall itself by none other than Tony Stark with instructions that he is supposed to call once he has successful purchased Christmas gifts for every single member of the Avengers team. How on god's given green earth did Stark expect him to succeed in this task? He's supposed to purchase a Christmas gift for not one but two assassins. A man that can, when angered or during distress, turn into a green brute that stands well over seven feet in height and which can smash an armoured tank to pieces as if a mere toy. Not to mention that there was also a Norse "god" in the team. He was _**not** _going to get Stark anything... not as a sort of spiteful revenge... but because what did the billionaire need?

"Steven?" The voice, lightly accented despite how he's learnt she's spent close to a decade or more on American soil, as readily identified her as the method in which she addressed him. There's very few people that call him by his given name, that of Steven "Steve" Rogers, and Kagome Higurashi is one of them. He turns towards the voice and though she's only got a profile it is enough to confirm his identity for her voice has more confidence. "Steve Rogers? What on Earth are you doing here?"

Swallowing down the "I was wondering that myself" response that was building on the tip of his tongue the blonde considered the speaker. She's bundled up in what seems to be the thickest most over stuffed winter coat he has ever laid his eyes on, the collar pulled up against the chill... even with the heat on the constant opening and closing of doors it feels as if the "air conditioner" is on. There's a scarf wrapped loosely, she hasn't taken it off entirely, around her neck which sports dozens of tiny reindeer in red and gold dancing across the emerald green fabric. At some point she had had her midnight black hair in a ponytail but strands have gotten loose, falling across lightly rounded features that make her seem younger than her 34 years and only serving to make her unusual blue eyes all that more apparent.

She might be the only thing he and Stark agreed on. The little woman, she was 5'6'' to his 6'2'' height, was very attractive in appearance. More so for Steve himself when he considered the average woman... not that he **_had _**much experience with the average woman in this modern era. For one she didn't dress herself in clothes that were so skimpy one was forced to wonder if she was poor. Second, the makeup she wore was minimum or like now despite the exhaustion clearly present in blue eyes none whatsoever... so unlike the women who wore makeup like clowns lips, it might be stylish but if blood red lips wasn't saying something about how easy a woman was he'd be surprised. Third, she thought more logically than most females. Though not one to hold her tongue, and so different than the women he'd grown up with, she wasn't concerned with fickle things like outfits and hair and looks.

"Miss. Higurashi."

She had told him countless times when assisting the Avengers against the Norse god known as Loki, and the other's "allies", to call her Kagome. That was two years ago and though she is very much an ally of the Avengers since, assisting them and even himself against their enemies, the informality still seems odd. There's a hint of a grin, amusement dancing in azure tinted eyes, as once again she corrects him. "Kagome is fine. Unless of course you'd rather I started calling you Mr. Rogers?"

He hesitates at this. Though he hadn't witnessed the program himself some vague memory, Stark had found it hilarious his surname was the same as some child program called _Mister Rogers' Neighborhood_ and surmising if Tony found it amusing it was probably insulting in some way or another, tickled his mind and Steve shook his head. "No, thank you, Mi... Kagome."

Her grin widened slightly. "Let me guess, Tony dragged you out here?"

Steve can feel one eyebrow raise. She is not a mutant, despite the fact that she happens to associate with mutants... he remembers that she had a mutant as a lover during the event surrounding the God of Mischief... and so he quickly dismisses the possibility that she had read his mind. But then suspicion still makes itself known. She _**never** _disclosed what a priestess was to S.H.I.E.L.D. despite how both of the Norse "gods" had reacted to her presence. Nor had Thor said anything more than call her priestess, apparently she had sworn the Thunderer to silence.

"How did you know?" Despite himself he can not keep the suspicion from his voice.

If the little Asian woman is put out by his tone, it doesn't show. "A rather concerned Bruce Banner called me saying that Stark returned back to S.H.I.E.L.D. without a certain Captain America in tow."

"And you just happened to be in New York?"

A slight narrowing of eyes, azure orbs heated with a tendril of annoyance, and he has a brief glimpse of the woman that had not backed down when Loki had threatened her life. "Christmas shopping is much easier when **_not_** in Salem, Rogers. Too many telepathic minds get an idea as to what their present will be before the big day."

* * *

**CHARACTER CHANGE - KAGOME**

_Way to go Higurashi._ Mentally scolding herself, Kagome considered the blonde. He looked so confused, though it wasn't just at her display of temper... he had looked absolutely lost moments ago and that was what had caught her attention initially, that it was impossible to stay annoyed at his questions. Of course he would ask questions the man had essentially missed out on 70 years of life. Even if he hadn't only a fool would not ask questions when they encountered someone they didn't expect. She was being well... irrational.

Irrational and annoyed. Finding her temper getting the better of her at the latest turn of events involving the X-Men and a particular... reluctant... ally of theirs Kagome had jumped at the chance of going shopping for the dozen or so students that would remain at the Manor over Christmas holidays and for her friends. It gave her a chance to get some much needed air. She had had no intentions of running into anyone that belonged to the superhero world and who had she run into but none other than Captain America... who definitely deserved more than her misguided frustration.

"I'm sorry, Steve," brushing fingers through tangled midnight black strands Kagome sighed softly, "it's just I wasn't exactly expecting to run into anyone."

A soft hum was her response. "The X-Men are having problems?"

It's a question that she expected, he **_is _**after all Captain America. Kagome herself didn't know the entire story behind him, and his revival, when she had first encountered the Avengers but his antics in the fight against Loki and the invaders had given her a good idea as to just what sort of a man Captain America was. However, Scott's furious words rattled through her head, Cyclops too enraged to gloat that he had predicted correctly with respect to Magneto's new found "good". Regardless of what the X-Men leader says and thinks though Kagome knows that she **_wasn't_** used... if she was then Erik deserves a whole string of Academy Awards for acting ability... Inuyasha's treachery has made her precariously cautious of who she picks for a bed partner.

"Just a little in-fighting," Kagome waves her hand slightly, shifting her weight. The bags, which she had set down when Steve had initially turned to her, demand her attention. There's chocolates in one bag and she has no intention of sharing.

He must have noticed how her eyes flickered for the slight spat forgotten the blonde gestured, "do you need help with those?"

There's at least eight packages and Kagome had been lumbering down the hall underneath their weight like a drunk, trying to keep herself balanced. She had been heading for the parking lot before she had noticed the muscular blonde haired man standing in front of the small shop. Considering Steve, noticing that he looked a tad underweight... the muscular not quite as defined... and wondering if he was eating properly Kagome quickly made up her mind. The Manor would be quiet with so many students, and staff even, gone for the holidays. One extra mouth for the night wouldn't make any difference.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 PRVIEW**

"Alright, alright. We've all seen Captain America. We can **_stop_** poking him now, he **_isn't_** a toy." The voice, raised to be heard over the children's noise, was a welcomed relief.

"Ah, come on, Gome." That's the lanky brunette with brown eyes, his voice sharply tainted with a Mediterranean accent. "He just got here."

"And you should be in class like the rest, Dominic." Hands on hips, the slender woman frowned at the teenager. "Do you want me to get Logan?"


	2. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
